Lego Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Adventures
Lego Indiana Jones The Ultimate Adventures is a Crossover Videogame to be released on Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 4, Playstation 3, Vita, WiiU, 3DS, PC, and IPhone versions Characters # Indiana Jones: Outfits; Default, Desert, Desert Disguise, Army Disguise, Tuxedo, Kali, Wounded, Young, Professor, Officer Disguise, Crystal Skull # Marion: Outfits; Tavern, Cairo, Evening Dress, Nightgown, Crystal Skull # Sallah: Outfits; Suit, Desert, Fez # Jock # Satipo # Barranca # Peruvian Porter # Belloq: Outfits; Jungle, Suit, Rabbi # Hovitos Tribesman # Toht # Dietrich # Sherpa Brawler # Sherpa Gunner # Sherpa Goon # Enemy Guard (Raiders) # Bazooka Trooper (Mountains) # Enemy Agent # Santa Claus # Masked Bandit # Arab Swordsman # Monkey Man # Abu # Cairo Citizen # Bandit # Skeleton # Young Soldier # Mummy # Ra # Osiris # Horus # Anubis # Hathor # Thoth # Set # Enemy Commissioned Officer # Gobler # Messenger Pirate # Captain Katanga # Ark Spirit # Enemy Officer # Enemy Boxer # Enemy Pilot # Wu Han # Willie Scott: Outfits; Sequins, Dinner Suit, Pyjamas, Sari, Ceremony # Short-Round # Maharajah: Outfits; Default, Thuggee # Slave: Outfits; Default, Nainsukh # Lao Che # Lao Che # Chen # Kao Kan # Shanghai Gangster # Shanghai Hoodlum # Dancing Girl # Tap Dancer # Village Dignitary # Village Elder # Village Male # Village Female # Pankot Merchant # Pankot Assassin # Pankot Guard # Sacrifice Victim # Thuggee Chief Guard # Thuggee # British Commander # British Officer # British Soldier # Mola Ram # Thuggee Archer # Thuggee Swordsman # Shiva # Sankara # Krishna # Kali # Fedora # Grave Robber # Brody # Kazim: Outfits; Default, Hatay # Grail Knight # Hatay King # Enemy Guard # Enemy Radio Operator # Enemy Butler # Knight of the Cruciform Sword # Panama Hat # Coronado Sailor # Herman # Knight # Clown # Strongman # Donovan: Outfits; Tux, Default, Defeated # Hatay Soldier # Vogel: Outfits; Default, Desert # Dr. Elsa Schneider: Outfits; Default, Officer, Desert # Henry Jones, Sr. # Mutt # Mac # Janitor # Oxley # Russian Soldier # Russian Digger # Chef # Hangar Guard # Indian Farmer # Market Trader # Greaser # Brawler # College Female # Agent # General Ross # Taylor # Peru Nurse # Patient # Cemetery Warrior # Cemetery Warrior King # Dovchenko # Russian Grenadier # Russian Officer # Russian Machine Gunner # Ugha Warrior # Ugha Priest # Ugha Assassin # Ugha Digger # Ugha King # Akator Alien # Anakin Skywalker # Obi-Wan Kenobi # Qui-Gon Jinn # Mace Windu # Bultar Swan # Luke Skywalker # Ahsoka Tano # Ezra Bridger # Kanan Jarrus # Bolla Ropal # Quinlan Vos # Galen Marek # Kento Marek # Rahm Kota # Shaak Ti # Ulic Qel-Droma # Cay Qel-Droma # Darth Revan # Mara Jade # Dark Woman # A'Sharad Hett # Jedi Samurai # Jedi Temple Guard # Finn (SWTFA) # Rey # Han Solo # Chewbacca # Princess Leia # Roan Fel # Antares Draco # Pre Vizsla # Qu Rahn # Lowbacca # Tera Sinube # Count Dooku # Sheev Palpatine # Kylo Ren # Snoke # Batman: Outfits; Normal, Sonic Suit, Power Suit, Stealth Suit, and Arctic Suit # Robin # Red Robin # Red Hood # Nightwing # Spoiler # Damian Wayne # Azrael # Batman Beyond # Katana # Superman # Huntress # Green Lantern # Shazam # Flash # Cyborg # Martian Manhunter # Hawkman # Zatanna # Rick Flag # Harley Quinn # Deathstroke # Joker # Deadshot # Killer Croc # King Shark # El Diablo # Captain Boomerang # Ra's Al Ghul # Talia Al Ghul # Sinestro # Lex Luthor # Firefly # Solomon Grundy # Brainiac # Iron Man # Captain America # Hawkeye # Hulk # Thor # Ant-Man # Black Panther # Star Lord # Gamora # Drax # Rocket Raccoon # Groot # Quicksilver # Scarlet Witch # Doctor Strange # The Ancient One # Wolverine # Psylocke # Finn the Human # Jake the Dog # Peppermint Butler # Marceline # Princess Bubblegum # Lumpy Space Princess # Ice King # Hunson Abadeer # Earl of Lemongrab # Harry Potter # Ron Weasley # Hermione Granger # Draco Malfoy # Steven Universe # Lapis Lazuli # Garnet # Amythist # Peridot # Emerald # Malachite # Jasper # Frodo # Sam # Merry # Pippin # Gandalf # Radagast # Bilbo # Gil-Galad # Beregond # Imrahil # Theodred # Talion/Celebrimbor # Boromir # Aragorn # Elrond # Gimli # Legolas # Thorin Oakenshield # Thranduil # Sauron # Saruman the White # Surly (The Nut Job) # Andie (The Nut Job) # Grayson (The Nut Job) # Buddy (The Nut Job) # Raccoon (The Nut Job) # Felix (The Missing Lynx) # Lynxette (The Missing Lynx) # Gus (The Missing Lynx) # Astarte (The Missing Lynx) # Beeea (The Missing Lynx) # Noah (The Missing Lynx) # Newmann (The Missing Lynx) # Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) # Kate (Alpha and Omega) # Garth (Alpha and Omega) # Lilly (Alpha and Omega) # Kubo: Outfits; Default, Full Armor, No Helmet # Mother (Kubo and the Two Strings): Outfits; Default, Monkey, Ghost # Hanzo (Kubo and the Two Strings): Outfits; Human, Beetle, Ghost # Dark Twins (Kubo and the Two Strings): Outfits; Chain Spear, Dual Swords # Moon King/Grandfather (Kubo and the Two Strings): Outfits; Demon, Reformed # Yugi Muto (Variants: Default: Yami Yugi) # Seto Kaiba # Joey Wheeler # Tristan # Shadi # Ryou Bakura (Variants: Default, Yami Bakura, Thief King) # Marik Ishtar (Variants: Default, Yami Marik, Slave) # Aigami (Variants: Default, Orphan, Yami Aigami) # Shrek # Donkey # Puss in Boots # Lord Farquaad # Red (Angry Birds) # Bomb (Angry Birds) # Chuck (Angry Birds) # Matilda (Angry Birds) # Stella (Angry Birds) # Terrence (Angry Birds) # Cale Tucker # Akima (Titan AE) # Joseph Korso # Stith (Titan AE) # Gune (Titan AE) # Preed (Titan AE) # Prince Fabious # Thaddeous (Your Highness) # Leezar # Westley # Inigo Montoya # Fezzik # Princess Buttercup # Vizzini # Yellin (The Princess Bride) # Count Rugen # Humperdinck # Eric (The Huntsman Winter's War) # Sarah (The Huntsman Winter's War) # Freya (The Huntsman Winter's War) # Tull (The Huntsman Winter's War) # Queen Ravenna # Sinbad (DreamWorks) # Marina (Sinbad) # Proteus # Dymas # Kale # Rat # Li # Eris # Cetus # Roc # Musca # Lacertus # Scorpio # Steve (Minecraft) # Alex (Minecraft) # Villager (Minecraft) # Wolf (Minecraft) # Pig (Minecraft) # Griefer # Creeper # Cave Spider # Skeleton Archer # Ghast # Enderman # Ender Dragon # Herobrine # Pazu # Sheeta # Captain Dola # Colonel Muska # Ashitaka # San # Lady Eboshi # Ezio Auditore Da Firenze: Outfits; Default, Drachen Armor, Armor of Brutus, Young, Altair's Armor, Maysaf Robes, Ishak Pasha's Armor, Turkish Armor, Master Assassin # Altair # Connor Kenway: Outfits; Default, Young, Navy # Edward Kenway # Arno Dorian: Outfits; Default, Master Assassin, Napoleon, Medieval Assassin, Raider, Guard of France, Eagle of Suger, Pierre Bellic # Shay Cormac # Adewale # Yusuf Tazim # Jacob Frye # Evie Frye # Bayek # Al Mualim # Rodrigo Borgia (Variants: Spaniard, Pope) # Cesare Borgia (Variants: Default, Partially De-Armored, Final Battle) # Prince Ahmet # Haytham Kenway # Liam O'Brien # Francois-Thomas Germain # Cleopatra # Jack the Ripper # Dovahkiin: Outfits; Default, Dark Brotherhood, Thief, Stormcloak, Imperial, Thalmor, Psijic Monk, Blade Warrior, Ebony Mail and Blade, High King Torygg, Ulfric, Tullius, Jarl Igmond, Jarl Elisif's Robes, Alik'r, Nazir, Noble (Brown), Noble (Dull Blue), Vittoria Vici, Mourner, Miner, Blacksmith, Dragon Aspect, Dragonbone Armor, Dragonscale, Telvaani, Mage, Archmage, Guild Master, Tavern, Blue Clothes (Clothes item), Belted Tunic, Forsworn Disguise, Vaermina Robes, Divines Robes, Malachite Armor # Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak # Quaranir # J'Zargo # Karliah # Aela the Huntress # Tolfdir # Brynjoff # Nazeem # Nazir # High King Torygg # General Tullius # Ancano # Tulio # Miguel # Chet # Hernan Cortez (DreamWorks) # Tzekel-Kan # Jon Snow # Tyrion Lannister # Yoren # Jaqen H'Ghar # Daenerys # Oberyn # Arya Stark # Lone Starr # Barf # Princess Vespa # Dot Matrix # Yogurt # Dark Helmet # Patroklos # Pyrrha # Mitsurugi # Siegfried # Hilde (Soul Calibur) # Talim # Yun-Seong # Seong Mi-Na # Ivy # Cassandra # Sophitia # Setsuka # Taki # Tira # Voldo # Asteroth # Cervantes de Leon # Zasalamel # Raphael # Amy (Soul Calibur) # Kilik # Xiangua # Maxi # Nightmare (Soul Calibur) # Arcturus (Soul Calibur) # Fredrick Schtauffen # Xianglian # Algol # Soren (LOTG): Outfits; Young, Guardian, Advisor, King # Gylfie # Twilight # Digger # Ezylryb # Boron # Barran # Otulissa # Tengshu # Englantine # Coryn # Grimble # Allomere # Kludd # Nyra # Metal Beak # Striga # Solid Snake # Liquid Snake # Grey Fox/Cyborg Ninja # Raiden: Outfits; White, Black, Poncho, Muramasa Blade/Desperado Outfit, Blue, Orange, Green # Jetstream Sam # Punished Snake # Captain Jack Sparrow # Will Turner # Elizabeth Swann # Hector Barbossa # Tia Dalma # Sao Feng # Tai Huang # Steng # Davy Jones # Bootstrap Bill Turner # Joshamee Gibbs # Marty # Anamaria # Cotton # Ho-Kwan # Leech (Pirates of the Caribbean) # Sri Sumbhajee Angria # Jocard # Ammand # Chevalle # Mistress Ching # Eduardo Villanueva # Syrena # Angelica (POTC) # Scrum # Philip Swift # Salaman # Garheng # Blackbeard # Ancient Sailor # Spaniard # Weatherby Swann # Will Turner III # Karina Barbossa # Armando Salazar # James Norrington # Samurai # Wallachian # Janissary # Egyptian Warrior # Mongol Warrior # Hun Forager # Rogue # Warlock # Arabian Warrior # Borgia Warrior # White Knight # Golden Knight # Belloq (Ark Monster) # Mola Ram (Kali) # Donovan (Unholy Vortex) # Dovchenko (Fire Ant Giant) # Spalko (Dark Vision) # Custom Characters A-Z Powers And Abilities # Grapple: Allows characters like Indiana Jones, Hawkeye, and Rogue to Grapple using their bow, whip, or grapple gun # Digger: Allows characters like Sallah, Surly, Grayson, and Felix to dig for Convenient objects # Fixer: Allows characters like Jock, Barf, and Coronado Sailor to Fix broken, Blue Objects # Agility: Allows Female Characters, Assassins, Anakin Skywalker, and Jedi to jump between Agile Walls # Restricted Access: Allows Germans and their rivals, Russians to enter Forbidden areas by fooling guards # Sword: Allows characters like The Majority of Soul Calibur Characters, Jon Snow, and some of Dovahkiin's Variants to activate switches # Shield: Allows characters like Ugha Priest, Dovahkiin, and Captain America to deflect Lasers right at turrets # Arcane: Allows characters like Jedi, Steven Universe Gems, Some of Dovahkiin's Variants, and Algol to manipulate Light Magic # Supernatural: Allows characters like Leezar, Thuggees, Tzekel-Kan, Eris, The Sith, and Zaslamel and the Cursed Souls in Soul Calibur to manipulate Dark Energy # Gunman: Allows characters like most of Indy's Variants, Newmann, and Pazu to shoot Targets # Samurai: Allows Characters like Katana, Ashitaka, Kubo, and Psylocke to Cut Lego Wood # Super Strong: Allows Characters like Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Strongman, and Ra's Al Ghul to Destroy Special Walls and Pull Orange Handles # Small Access: Allows characters like the Shorties, Kubo, Lumpy Space Princess, Jake the Dog, and Steven Universe to Crawl through access hatches # Flight: Allows Characters like Horus, Akator Alien, Algol, Astarte, Lapis Lazuli, Roc, and the LOTG Characters to fly # Fencer: Allows characters like Westley, Hatay King, and Raphael Sorel to Activate Rapier Switches # Staff/Spear: Allows characters like Ra, Rey, and San to Activate Staff Sockets # Explosives: Allows Grenadiers, Griefers and Bazooka wielders to Destroy Flashy Silver Lego # Bottle: Allows Characters like Enemy Butler and Marion to Douse out Lego Fires using Bottles # Bananas: Allows Characters like Monkey Man and Marion to bribe Monkeys via tossing bananas at where they can catch # Glass Breakers: Allows characters like Philip Swift, Willie Scott, and Batman's Sonic Suit to Break Lego Glass # Freeze Characters: Allows Characters like Santa Claus, Roc, Ice King, Freya, and Dovahkiin to freeze water NOTE: There will be no DLC, but There will still be bonus crossover characters open to all ages Category:Indiana Jones Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 3 Category:Playstation Vita Category:Nintendo WiiU Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Star Wars Category:Batman Category:Marvel Category:Lord of the Rings Category:The Hobbit Category:The Lego Movie Category:Lego Harry Potter Category:Animated Movies Category:Cartoons Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Live Action Movie Themes Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games